Broken
by Ishanatur
Summary: GaaxSaku Sakura has become cold, distant and extremely powerful after realizing that Sasuke is not coming back. Will she find the cure for her heartbreak in the arms of our favorite red haired Kazekage?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic so be patient the story will get better.**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me (I wish they did then these horrible fillers would end)**

**AN: I don't put any of the suffixes like some writers do. I only put them next to the ones that I have seen in the anime. I don't know how to use them properly. So if anyone does could you teach me plz**

**Also if there is any OOCness I'm sorry I don't read the manga so I don't know how the characters act.**

**Prologue**

Tsunade looked out of the window of her office and sighed, thoughts of her apprentice plaguing her mind. Sakura had changed so much. It had been seven years since Sasuke had left everything behind (something that the young girl had taken very hard), five years since the gravestone of Uchiha Itachi mysteriously appeared in the Uchiha's graveyard and three years since Sakura had given up waiting for him. She still remembered the day that she realized that the young girl had relinquished the Uchiha's hold on her heart. She had looked so small when she asked the question.

"Sasuke isn't coming back, is he?"

It had broken her heart to give the answer.

"No I don't think that he is."

She had walked out of the room then and hadn't come back to the office until the next day. She had come with a written request to train with different students, weapons from Tenten, Taijutsu from Lee, strategic planning from Shikamaru, advanced medical skills from her and Shizune, illusionary techniques from Kurenai, among others. In the year that had passed she had become one of the most powerful ninjas that the village had to offer. As her teacher, Tsunade could not help but be proud of everything that the young woman had accomplished. Her chakra levels had risen to astounding heights. And she used this chakra in a self invented form of telekinesis. The girl was truly amazing. As her friend though, she was more than a little worried. The girl had given herself body and soul to Konahagakure. She trained nonstop took on the most dangerous missions and spurned all social contact with the world. Even the broken smile that the girl had used to fake when she had first started training her was completely gone. Her nonstop chatter had dwindled down to monosyllables. She now wore her hair in a severe bun at the base of her head saying that the old way got in her way. Somehow Tsunade thought she was talking about more than just the hairstyle. For months she had pondered on what to do to bring back the girls sunshine and now the perfect opportunity presented itself.

**Chapter 1**

Sakura walked into her sensei's office. She hoped she was being summoned for a new mission. As much as she loved her village she could not take the whispers and constant _are you okay_'s that everyone insisted on. Of course she was okay, she was strong now. She was no longer the stupid girl that she had once been. She knocked on the door of the woman who had taught her so much and become like a mother to her. She was the only one who understood that she did not want to be pestered. She just wanted to serve her purpose as a ninja and live out the rest of her life in piece.

She walked into the room.

"Good morning sensei, did you summon me?"

"Good morning Sakura, yes I did summon you. A new mission has come in and I think it is best suited for you."

"…"

"The hidden village of sand, one of our closer allies, has decided to train more medic-nins. They have requested that we send someone to train their ninjas. The mission will take six months. During that time Shizune will take over your duties at the hospital. Do you accept?"

"When do I leave?"

"The Kazekage would like you to arrive by the end of the week. You can leave whenever you are ready."

"I will leave tomorrow."  
She turned to leave.

"Sakura…"

"Take care of yourself."

"I will."

And with that she left in a poof of smoke.

It hadn't taken her long to pack. She had very few possessions. She decided to leave that night. She walked to her parent's house. Usually she wouldn't tell anyone that she was leaving for a mission. If Tsunade wanted people to know that she was on a mission then she could tell tem herself but six months was a long time to be gone and she hated it when her parents worried about her. Knocking on the door she waited to be invited in.

Walking out the door she pulled herself together. That was the only place she still allowed herself to feel. Being surrounded by her mothers' warmth and hugs always broke down her defenses. Apart of her would always miss that.

Deep in thought she bumped into Naruto and Hinata. They had finally gotten together and were now almost inseparable. It was only a matter of time before Naruto popped the question.

"Sakura-chan! Fancy seeing you. Hey come out to eat with us!"

"I can't"

"Eh Sakura-chan why not!"

"Um … Naruto-kun … I think she is on her way to a mission"

"Wow Hinata how did you know are you psychic"

Sakura almost laughed at the look of pure astonishment on Naruto's face. Even at nineteen Naruto had still retained his "boyish charm" as she had once heard Hinata put it.

"No Naruto-kun" she giggled "I am not psychic. I said so because she is carrying a pack and wearing her ninja attire"

"Ahh …so Sakura-chan are you going on a mission?"

"Yes"

"When you come back you must promise to eat ramen with us my treat!"

"Okay"

"You have to come …"

"I would really like it …"

They both paused mid-sentence. Usually they had to drag Sakura out of her home or away from the training grounds.

"Yeah that's great Sakura I can hardly wait I am going to order you the biggest bowl of ramen …"

While Naruto went on and on about ramen Hinata asked her quietly

"How long will you be gone?"

"Six months"

"We will miss you"

"I have to go"

"Bye Sakura" They both yelled in unison.

She walked away waving her goodbyes to her old companions.


	2. Chapter 2

5

**Chapter 2**

She arrived in Sunagakure a few days later. She had taken her time on the journey. In truth she was not too anxious to start her mission. She knew that Sabaku no Gaara had been made the Kazekage and it made her nervous. The last time she had seen him was after the chuunin exam when she had tried to protect Sasuke. She had also heard that he was no longer inhabited (or possessed as some people liked to say) by the Shukaku. She was sure that a little sleep would probably have helped stabilize his personality. Insomnia is a horrible disease and she shuddered to think of the mental damage that self inflicted insomnia could do. As she walked through the town to the Kazekages towers she couldn't help but notice how different it was from Konoha. Here the heat forced most people to stay indoors and there were no merchants to be found.

_Ah well I guess I'm not here to shop after all._

She showed her pass to the guard at the gate and he pointed her down a long hallway. He seemed to be deathly afraid of going anywhere near that door.

_Somethings never change_

As she reached the door she could feel a huge swell of chakra. It was no wonder the guard hadn't wanted to come. She sighed.

_This is going to be harder than I thought_

She knocked and then opened the door.

**Gaara's POV**

Why was he surrounded by incompetent fools? He had tried to be patient he really had but this was just unnecessary. Yet again the idiots had allowed Temari to pull another prank on him despite his specific instructions that she was not allowed near his office.

_Someones head is going to roll for this_

Just then the door opened an in walked a target for his wrath. With blinding speed he wrapped his sand around the closest object, which just happened to be a chair and fling it towards the door. To his surprise the chair never made it to the door instead it came flying back at him with twice the speed with which he had sent it. Unfortunately since he no longer had the Shukaku the sand did not automatically jump to his aid and he was too surprised to protect himself. The chair caught him in the gut and sent him to the floor. Instantly he sent the sand out to grab the person who would have the nerve to attack him. His sand pulled until the person was floating vertically above him. It was a woman, and a beautiful one at that. Vivid green eyes flashed at him.

"So this is why Sunagakure needs more medic-nins. You know te job of a Kazekage is to protect the village members not kill them."

The insolent woman he should kill her just as a lesson. As if reading his thoughts she said:

"You know if you kill me Tsunade will not take it well"

It was then that he noticed that her forehead protector was inscribed with the Konoha symbol. She was right killing her would probably be seen as an act of war and the sand needed all its allies.

"I wasn't going to kill you"

"You know I would believe that if you weren't cutting off my blood circulation"

"Hmph"

He released the sand that was holding her up and she fell onto him in a very compromising position. Just then the door opened.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. I think our little brother is getting some much deserved action"

"Yeah it's about time"

_Shit_

His brother and sister had a knack of showing up and the worst of times. He reached up to shove the offending kunoichi off him but she hoped off at that moment. Getting up he decided to at least try to salvage the situation.

"It's not what you think"

"Nothing is going on …"

They had spoken at them same time and a small smile blossomed on Temari's face. He knew what she was thinking.

"Methinks the lady protests too much. I mean it's not like I care who you are bedding but it might be nice if you chose a more private place anyone could walk in on you here" she said staring at him with the grin she always had when she had found a new way to torment him. He was never going to live this one down.

One of these days he really was going to kill her. Something must have shown on his face because she stopped grinning like an idiot and turned to the only other woman in the room.

"Hi I'm Temari"

"Sakura"

He spared a glance at the woman who was now shaking his sisters hand. The name was familiar but the face and stature wasn't. His eyes traveled over her until the came to rest on the pink hair. Suddenly he remembered. This was the girl that had jumped in front of the Uchiha! He should have recognized her from the eyes.

_My my my, I guess I'm not the only one who has changed._

**Sakuras POV**

She shook hands with the girl infront of her. She looked nothing like her brother. At the thought of the man she turned to him only to find he was staring at her. Well not actually at her. He was staring at a place that men hardly even noticed, her hair. She was used to being ogled by men but this was different. He wasn't really ogling her. He actually had a slightly perplexed look on his face.

_I wonder what he finds confusing about my hair except of course the fact that it's pink. But it's not like he hasn't seen it before. I'm sure he must have seen it when he was trying to kill me._

"You changed your hair"  
"It got in my way"

She took the opportunity to take a look at this new Gaara. He had gotten taller. The dark circles under his eyes had disappeared and his body had a visible layer of muscle on it.

_He actually looks kinda hot. What the hell! I can't think like that otherwise these six months will be even more difficult to get through._

She turned to the other man in the room. Now this was the kind of attention that she was used to. His eyes were traveling over her body in the way that most men looked at her. She cleared her throat.

"You must be Kankuro"

"I sure am. You've changed a lot since the chuunin exams."

His eyes made another shameless sweep of her body while coming close enough to shake her hand.

"I never realized how wonderful change could be." He muttered partially under his breath so no one else in the room but her could hear him.

_Is he flirting with me?_

Deciding it would be best to ignore the comment she started to look around the room.

_So this is why he had been angry._

The whole room was covered in pink. Pink hearts, pink lacy pillows and even a pink tea-cozy and matching frilly pink coasters.

"Interesting décor" She said turning to the Kazekage trying to smother a laugh.

He looked at her and then at his sister who jumped behind her other brother.

_So that's the culprit. That girl must be crazy, what is she trying to do … commit suicide._

Looking over at the man who she was sure was going to implode again at any given second she was surprised to see that there was none of the rage that she had expected. Instead there was only sadness.

"Temari, Kankuro … if you would be kind enough to show our guest to her quarters, she has had a long journey and I am sure she would like to rest. Sakura go with them and come see me for your mission specifications first thing in the morning"

5


	3. Chapter 3

5

**Chapter 3**

She walked back to the Kazekages tower fully refreshed albeit a little hungry. She had been unable to find any stalls or restaurants and so had not eaten. Apart from that she had slept beautifully. The room had been the most luxurious one she had ever slept in. The bed was massive and completely soft. Even the bathtub had been amazing and she had lounged in there for hours after Temari and Kankuro had left. Looking around the town she noticed that it was actually built in a circular pattern. With the Kazekages tower built in the middle and rings of houses built around it. Making a mental note to ask someone about this she made her way down the hallway, nodding to the guards as she passed.

Knocking on the door she entered at a gruff invitation to come inside.

**Gaaras POV**

He wondered who it could be very few people were even awake at this hour much less harassing him.

"Good morning"

At the sound of a woman's voice his head came up swiftly, his pale green eyes meeting deep green ones.

"Good Morning"

"I'm here for my mission specifications."

"Isn't it a bit early for you?"

"It's never too early to start a job"

"Hmph …" _This surely wasn't the girl he remembered._ "… You're right. Well this is the time frame I expect you to follow. The first two months I will have you looking through the histories and talents of the Sand shinobi. You will be given almost complete access to medical records and family histories. You will use these to devise specific ways to deal with the medical issues that each family faces. In the third month you will teach basic medical practices to all those interested in becoming medic-nins. During that time you will hand select ten of the most talented ninjas to train for the last three months. Understood?"

"Yes"

"Needless to say because of the sensitivity of the documents you will be handling during the first few months and the fact that they are all a part of my personal archive you will be working in this office. Turn in a list of all the things you require and I will have them provided for you. You will report directly to me but all questions can be directed to either Temari or Kankuro. If you …"

He was interrupted by a large growling noise and the kunoichi in front of him turned the most adorable shade of red that he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry Kazekage. Please continue"

He looked at her with questions in his eyes.

"I could not find any shops or restaurants"

He sighed.

"There is no point in continuing if you are that hungry. We will continue this over a meal."

She looked taken aback and it occurred to him that she might not want to be in close proximity to him.

_I can not blame her for not wanting to be around me. After all I did try to kill her once_.

"If you would prefer I can ask Temari to take you"

"No. I just would not want to take you away from your work."

"I have not eaten either"

"Oh okay"

He got up from his position and walked out the door with her.

_She might as well get used to being close to me. For the next two months I will be overseeing her every move. _

**Sakura POV**

As they walked around she took in her surroundings. She had questions but he seemed like the wrong person to ask. Besides she really didn't feel like talking.

"Right here"

He stopped at what seemed like some ones home except instead of a sofa there were tables and chairs like in a restaurant.

"Old woman"

"Gaara-chan to what do I owe the pleasure of our Kazekage's presence so early in the morning?"

She marveled at the sarcasm in the old woman's voice. Everyone always cowered in fear of the man beside her. What was so different about this one woman?

"I brought a guest"

"I may be old but I am not blind yet. …. Well are you going to introduce her or not?"

"This is Sakura …Sakura this is my grandmother."

She almost had a heart attack.

_GRANDMOTHER!_

Somehow she had not pictured him with any family. Well any family that was normal that is. But I guess everyone had to have family.

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Trust me my dear the pleasure is all mine. My grandson has never brought any one here much less one so pretty."

She blushed, glancing over at the man in question. He was standing in a corner sulking.

_This day is just full of surprises._

"Thank you"

"Old woman are you going to feed us or not?"

"Pay no attention to him he just like to pretend to be all surly and quiet he is actually a real softie on the inside"

She tried to hold it in but she was unable to. Especially not after an image of the Kazehage wearing a teddy bear suit floated into her mind. She laughed.

_Gaara a softie! I could think of many words for him but softie would definitely not be on the list._

In the corner she heard him growl but that only made the bear picture even funnier. She laughed harder. With lightning speed he was in front of her, shoving her back to the wall.

"Is there something that you think is funny kunoichi?" he snarled at her

He was standing so close to her. His face just kissing distance from her own. She glanced down at his lips, carefully ignoring the hand clasped around her throat. The thought of what it would be like to be kissed by him floated through her mind and she shook her head to clear it.

**Gaara's POV.**

He was angry. It was unusual for him to get riled up this close to the old woman. But for some reason the thought of the kunoichi who had been so stoic and quiet breaking down to laugh at him angered him to no end. He watched her shake her head in answer to his question and was automatically chilled. There was a look of fear in her eyes, fear and something else. Something he couldn't put his finger on. The fear in her eyes made him realize that his hand was still on her throat. The other thing made him drag his hands to her shoulders where he started massaging in circles. The room narrowed down to the surprise in her eyes, the curve of her lips where the laughter had died so abruptly. He brought up his hand to rub a finger across her bottom lip.A strange sensation rolled through him.

_I want to kiss her_

He had never felt the pull of a womans body before. The feeling intrigued him.

"Ahem"

The sound of his grandmother clearing her throat brought him back to reality. He released the woman as if she had burned him and turned to walk out.

"We are leaving"

_Did I just try to kiss this woman in my grandmother's presence? Maybe Kankuro was right about women having there purpose. Maybe I should explore this._

He walked out of the room without even glancing at either of the women.

**AN: I'm bringing in the grandma character I don't know if she really exists or not she is a means to an end in my story.**

5


	4. Chapter 4

6

**AN: Oh my God I almost cried when I saw all the nice things you guy said about my little brainchild. I thought what can I do to thank all these wonderful people and then I figured it out. A New Chapter! YAAAY! Well here it is. Enjoy.**

**PS: It was brought to my attention that I did not make it clear why the office was pink. It was Temari playing a practical joke on Gaara. That was also why he was angry.**

**Disclaimer: No these characters do not belong to me **

**Chapter 4**

**Sakura's POV**

A week had passed since Gaara had taken her to his grandmothers' house, yet she was still plagued by thoughts of their bodies being so close. Everyday that she went into the office she found herself stealing glances at him. He was a complete mystery to her. He was so different from his siblings. The mischievous Temari had quickly become a good friend. And the ever flirting Kankuro was a great distraction from the silence and tediousness of her days. While both siblings went out of their way to make feel at home in Suna (bringing her lunch and taking her shopping) their brother treated her like the plague, a very hard thing to do since they were sharing an office. She looked up from her desk noticing his absence at his.

_For someone who is supposed to be watching me he sure is gone a lot._

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Temari breezed in.

"Hello Sakura, nose still at the grindstone I see"

"I have a lot to do"

At this comment Temari scrunched up her nose.

"You work too hard. You should be more like me." The blonde kunoichi said hopping onto the table.

"And you play too hard. How do you get any work done?"

"I don't. That's why I have a horde of admirers to do my work for me."

Sakura knew this wasn't true. Oh yes sure Temari had a number of gentlemen tripping over themselves to please her, but there was no way in hell that she would let them do any of her work for her. She was way too proud under that playful exterior.

"Well for those of us that have no admirers to do our work for us we need peace and quiet."

"No admirers my arse! I have seen the way both my brothers look at you not to mention all of the single guys in town even some of the married ones. And don't forget how long the sign up sheet for those who want to be medical ninja has grown since you arrived. You're giving me a run for my money."

"Kankuro is just playing. He flirts like that with every halfway decent lady. You're the only one who escapes his advances."

"That's true, but he's not the only brother I have that looks at you like you're an ice-cream cone on a boiling hot day"

She laughed in spite of herself. "You mean the Kazekage. He's not interested in me."

"And the million yen question is "Do you want him to be?""

She paused mulling it over in her mind.

"It doesn't matter. I gave up on men a long time ago …" an almost wistful tone in her voice.

Temari caught the tone but decided to let it go. Sakura would open up when she wanted too.

"Well just because you don't have a man in your life doesn't mean that you shouldn't look good. Come on I'm taking you shopping."

"But my work…!" she protested meekly.

"… will still be here when we get back. There is a masquerade ball this week and you are going to look fabulous whether you want to or not!"

Sakura let herself be dragged out of the office by the impetuous Temari, sighing with hidden pleasure at her new friend who reminded her so much of Naruto.

**Gaara's POV**

He was sure that Temari knew he was there. She had seen him on the balcony of his office when she had walked into the building. Why she was trying to set them up he had no idea. He had to admit to himself that his sister had brilliant taste. The pink haired woman was smart, talented and almost painfully beautiful. It would be such a shame if all that went to waste. She would make some man very happy some day. But despite his sisters best efforts it would not be with him. First of all he was not interested in the kunoichi; he just thought she was interesting. Second, even if he was interested in her she probably only saw him as a monster. Even women who had not seen him while he was possessed by Shukaku still feared him. She probably only thought of him as a monster.

**Temari's POV**

She knew her brother was intrigued by the woman she was now dragging around all the costume stores in Suna. This was the most attention that her brother had ever given the opposite sex since the Shukaku had left him. Before that his exploits with women had been the most public secret in Sunagakure. She had lost friends when they started deciding that she needed to know how _skilled_ her brother was and all the things he could do with sand. She still had no idea how she had been friends with such bimbos.

_Now someone like Sakura …. Intelligent and beautiful, she can melt the ice around my brothers' cold heart. Actually they could be good for each other. There is a layer of sadness around Sakura that almost makes my heart break. Now if only there was a way that she could get Sakura to see the warm person Gaara had become and Gaara to lower his boundaries enough to let Sakura in._

Thinking to herself she added.

_This sounds like a job for …THE ALL POWERFUL TEMARI, famous ninja and matchmaker extraordinaire."_

She smiled in triumph and her smile grew even wider as she watched Sakura come out of the fitting room wearing the costume she had picked.

_Gaara is going to have a coronary when he sees her. No man in his right mind would be able to resist._

**Sakura's POV**

"Temari I look like an idiot."

"Maybe … but a very sexy idiot."

At that Sakura couldn't help but smile at her friend. Glancing at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but agree.

The dress, if you could call it that, had a wide high collar and that was the only modest thing about. It was made from the finest black silk that she had ever seen and had red embroidery on all the edges. There was an upside down triangular shaped hole that started at her collar bone and pointed low enough to show a generous amount of cleavage. The material hugged her sides and waist but left her back completely bare. It trailed all the way down to the floor caressing her long legs as it went down and forming a small puddle of cloth on the floor. It wouldn't have been too bad if there was no slit. But boy was there a slit. It started at the apex of her hip and went al the way down to the floor. You couldn't see anything though until she moved, and then all you could see was leg from ankle to hip.

"Temari I cant wear this."

"And why not?"

"Look at me I look like a … like a …"

She was going to say whore but that would be a lie. Whore implied that she looked cheap but she didn't. The dress made her look elegant, sophisticated and experienced, like she knew what she was doing. But she wasn't any of those things. She went back into the fitting room to take it off. She was beginning to like the reflection of herself in it way too much.

"It makes me look like I'm someone else."

"It's a masquerade ball Sakura, you're supposed to go as someone else."

"You are a very bad influence on my wardrobe." _Not to mention my bank account. _She silently added to herself looking at the price tag on the dress. She knew she would get the dress. It was too fabulous not to get.

She walked out of the fitting room and headed to the cash register. Temari got there before her.

"Don't worry about it; consider this as part of the thank you from Sunagakure for training our medic-nins."

'But Temari I couldn't possibly let you …"

"You can and you will and if my brother asks about it then tell him you know nothing about it."

At the mention of Gaara she stopped in her tracks.

_Oh my God! What will he think._

A picture of her reflection popped into her mind and for the first time since her "transformation" inner Sakura piped up.

_Think? Trust me when he sees you in that dress the last thing he'll be thinking about is how much it cost. Maybe he'll even do some of the things that you've been dreaming about since that night at his grandmothers."_

She smiled slightly to herself. It had been a while since her inner consciousness had said anything and if she was honest with herself, she would admit that she missed the instinct driven psycho.

_I have not been dreaming anything about Gaara. He's the Kazekage for Gods sake!_

_So what? He's also a man too. And don't try to pretend that you didn't feel anything when you were standing so close to him that you could hardly breathe._

She was about to give a rebuttal when Temari interrupted her thoughts.

"Sakura … are you all right?"

She looked up to see her friend staring at her with a look of worry on her face.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Well you might want to think faster. If we are gone any longer our friend the Kazekage might start to think you shirking you duties."

"Oh crap! I need to go right now!"

"Here give me the bag. I'll go shop for accessories while you back to my brother the slave driver"

She handed the bag to the girl hugging her as she did so.

"Thank you for making me feel so welcome here."

"It's been my pleasure. You're a great person. Now get out of here before my brother sends a squad out to find you."

With that Sakura molded chakra into her feet and sped off in the direction of the Kazekage's tower.

6


	5. Chapter 5

3

**Disclaimer: Sigh what would I do if the characters of Naruto belonged to me but sadly they don't **

**Chapter 5**

**Sakura's POV**

She walked into the office and glanced around. Sighing in relief she relaxed into her chair.

_Thank the heavens. Maybe he didn't even notice I was gone. _

She walked out onto the balcony and almost fainted when she saw Gaara standing on the balcony his back to her.

"How long have you been standing there?"

There was a moment of silence before he replied.

"I was here when you left."

"Oh … I'm sorry I didn't mean to run off it was just …"

She stopped her rambling when he raised his palm.

"Temari is right you do work too hard"

With nothing to say she decided to step up next to him. Glancing down at his hands she noticed he was holding something. It was a small bird; one of its wings lay awkwardly as if broken.

"I always liked birds. I used to watch them flying around when I was little but of course they wouldn't come near me. I guess they could sense Shukaku. After he was … removed they wouldn't leave me alone. I remember the first time this particular one came to me. It had been the first, kind of like a scout for the rest. It had sat on my desk and observed me head tilted to the side as if thinking. Ever since then it would come visit me every day."

He sighed. She was surprised that he had said so much. Usually the Kazekage was a man of few words. She listened to him as he continued.

"What happens to birds when their wings break?"

"They die. If nothing is around to care for them then they either wither away or get eaten. May I?" She said indicating to the bird in his hands.

"Oh sure"

He slid the small creature very gently into his hands. The poor thing looked at him with alarm and tried to fly back into his hands. He gave a slight nod, shushing under his breath and the bird calmed down. It looked at her with interest as she started to flood her chakra into its body. Slowly and carefully she fused the bones back together, glad that she had taken that course with Kiba on how to handle animals. When she was done she placed the bird back in its original position. Glancing up she caught Gaara staring at her.

**Gaara's POV**

"Amazing"

"Thank you Kazekage-sama"

He frowned slightly, unaware that he had said the words out loud.

"You know you don't have to call me that."

"Oh … I'm sorry"

"It's all right, but the title makes me feel old."

He looked down at the tiny creature in his hand. He was grateful to her for healing it. The small bird had been the closest thing he had ever had too a friend that wasn't related to him by blood. At that moment the bird hopped around in his hands declaring its intent to leave. He placed on the railing of the balcony and it flew of after glancing at the woman standing next to him and nodding in approval.

"Um Gaara …"

"Yes."

"Did that bird just give me a seal of approval?"

"I think so."

She laughed and he decided that he liked the sound. She didn't do it nearly enough.

"Now I can sleep in peace knowing that I have approval from the almighty bird."

She laughed again and turned back into the office.

"I think I will go back to work now"

And with that she stepped through the screen leaving him to his own devices.

Over the next few days there was a marked change in both their personalities. For one thing Gaara stopped avoiding his office and Sakura could now also be found standing on the balcony with him. Sometimes they were deep in conversation; other times they could be found just sitting idly enjoying each others presence.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter I just really wanted this scene to happen. If it's any consolation, I am working on the next chapter right now. So it should be up soon.**

**Thanks for all the reviews they really inspire me to write more.**

3


	6. Chapter 6

AN A very kind reviewer informed me that I have been writing in normal view instead of point of view. I am sorry for any confusion this caused. What I meant to do was show who was the controlling character, that way I don't have to put Sakura this …, or Gaara that every time. So no more point of view just the name of the controlling character. Hope that clears it up. 

Disclaimer: Once again I tell the world Naruto (and all its characters) do not belong to me.

**Chapter 6**

**Sakura**

She looked at herself in the mirror. Temari had outdone herself. She looked gorgeous. The dress clung to every curve that she had. Her hair hung loosely around her in soft waves all the way down to her waist. It had grown out since she had started putting into a bun. The sandals heightened the daintiness of her ankles and the band around her wrist connected to a corner of the dress so that when she raised her arm the slit opened up. There was a knock on the door. Glancing at the clock she headed to the door.  
_That must be Temari. Wow I didn't know that she could be on time to anything.  
_Swinging the door open the greeting she was about to give died on her lips.  
Standing in her doorway was Gaara looking deviously handsome. He had on black slacks and a black shirt, a red band adorning his waist. On anyone else it would have been corny but on him it looked perfect.  
"Gaara … I was not expecting you."

**Gaara**

He stared at the woman in the doorway. He was robbed of speech. His eyes traveled over her body appreciating the way the dress seemed to caress her skin.

_I've never wanted to be a dress so much in my life.  
_Shaking his mind free of the images that were starting to build he walked into the apartment, closing the door after him. He started to hand the rose to her.  
"Temari thought that you should wear this in your hair"  
"Oh "  
When she made no move to take the flower from his hand, he stepped closer sighing.  
He wanted to touch her hair and this would be the perfect excuse. He slipped the rose behind one ear carefully. He then ran his fingers through the rest of her hair.  
So soft.  
He heard a sigh escape her lips and his eyes traveled to her mouth. They were tinted red and there was a fait blush on her cheeks.

_I wonder what they would taste like.  
_"Gaara … "  
"Hmm"  
"Um … I … I need to get my purse"  
"Oh"  
He stepped back relinquishing his hold on her hair. She turned and walked slowly out of the room. He watched her as she left. From the way the dress framed the pale skin of her back to the way her bottom swayed as she walked.  
This is going to be a long night.

**Sakura**

It took all her strength not to run into her room. When she finally got there, she closed the door and rested her back against it, her mind a cornucopia of thoughts.  
I'm going to kill Temari.  
_Why you insist on lying to yourself is beyond me. You're glad that he is here. Why can't you be true to yourself? _Inner Sakura admonished.  
_I never said that I didn't want to see him. I just wish I'd had more warning. At least he knew he was going to see me tonight.  
You couldn't guess that from the look on his face …or the way his eyes traveled all over you._  
She smiled softly.  
_I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! You like him. You like him. You like him_…Inner Sakura chanted dancing happily.  
_Shut up. So what if I like him. It doesn't matter. I promised myself I would never open myself up to that kind of hurt again. Or don't you remember how it felt when he left?  
_That made her inner self quiet down.  
_Sure I remember but for one night can we just have fun. Just this one night will you relax and let whatever happens happen.  
Fine just this one time, I'll pretend.  
Promise?  
Promise.  
Good. Now lets get our groove on. Grab your purse. Lets GO!  
_With that she smiled and did exactly what her inner self suggested.

**Gaara**

She walked out with a smile on her face purse in hand. He watched the way the smile made her eyes light up and he felt something in him shift. "Something is different about you, you don't seem like yourself"  
"Well it is a masquerade ball. We are not supposed to be ourselves"  
"Hn"  
He wondered what was going on in that head of hers. Then he remembered what Temari had told him and offered her his arm. She smiled even brighter and laid her arm on his.  
"Thank you"  
They walked out arm in arm all the way to the village dance hall. As they walked in together the crowd went silent and whispers started to thrum through the crowd.  
He immediately dropped Sakura's hand and mumbled something about having to go to the restroom.

**Sakura**

_How dare he leave us in front of a crowd like this! Inner Sakura screamed. Everyone is staring at us! We should punish him for this. I agree.  
We can NOT let him …wait you agree.  
Yes So any bright ideas on the punishment.  
Actually I have a perfect idea._ She smiled to herself and turned to smile at one of the men that she knew was approaching her.  
He stepped up to her and asked.  
"May I have this dance?" he asked almost stuttering. She recognized him as one of the Suna ninjas.  
"It would be my pleasure." She took the hand he was offering and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor for the first dance of the evening. When Tsunade had suggested that she learn seduction techniques and dancing she had almost laughed but now she was grateful. She used the dance as an excuse to press her body close to the man she was dancing with. He was a good dancer and soon she was caught up in the music as they moved in circles around the dance floor.

**Gaara**

He stood on the balcony watching Sakura dance from the shadows. He had to admit she was good and he continued to watch until the song ended ignoring the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_Good now that the song is over I can go back and claim her.  
_No sooner had he thought those words than he watched the man grab Sakura by the wrist and pull her into his arms, whispering something in her ear. The thing eating into his stomach grew but he pushed it farther down. It wasn't until he saw a smile spread across her lips that he snapped. He stepped forward.  
_I'm putting a stop to this right now._  
At that moment the music started up again and it was one of those slow Latin dances. Sakura stepped back into the mans' arms and they danced one more time.

_What the hell does she think she's doing"  
_To his extreme annoyance he watched as the couple had the equivalent of vertical sex on the dance floor. There was a shattering sound and he felt a pain in his hand. Looking down he was surprised to see the wine glass in his hand reduced to shards. He flung the offending pieces away from him and walked off into the night.

**Temari**

_What the hell? This was not what I planned. Where the hell is Gaara? And why is Sakura dancing with that man.  
_She looked down at the offending couple.  
_Well Sakura does look like she is having fun. And it would serve Gaara right for deserving Sakura on the dance floor. Hm … maybe I should leave them like this. A healthy dose of jealousy never killed anyone.  
_She smiled to herself turning back to her own partner.  
_Nope, jealousy never killed anyone._

**Gaara**

Several hours later.

_Where the hell is she? It has been hours._  
Gaara was almost livid with anger by now. He had been sitting on Sakura's balcony for hours now waiting for her to come home. He had half a mind to go and grab her away from the party and the stupid asshole she had been dancing with.

_How dare anyone place one finger on her!_

Just at that moment he heard a click and the door opened.  
"What the hell"  
He watched Sakura walking in, except she didn't walk in at all. She was carried in bridal style by the same bumbling idiot who she had been dancing with. His rage almost consumed him. It was all he could do to keep his voice even. Looking at the offending ninja he said almost quietly.  
"Put her down and get out"  
The couple looked stunned as if they didn't know he was there. The ninja was about to do as he asked when Sakura stopped him.  
"This is MY home and I will decide who goes and who stays. And right now I want you to leave Gaara"  
She was angry. He could hear it in her voice. But he wouldn't let it stop him. He had some things to say to the kunoichi and she was going to hear every last one of them.

**Sakura**

_How dare he? Who the hell does he think he is?_ Sakura raged internally. _Erm …I think you should handle this carefully_. Inner Sakura warned.  
_Screw being careful no one pushes us around and gets way with it._ She responded her anger rising to the surface.  
"Put me down Kurosaki"  
"Are you sure"  
"She said put her down." Gaara reiterated, malice dripping from his voice.  
Hearing the anger in his voice only made hers burn brighter. "I thought I told you to leave." She said as the young man gingerly lowered her to the couch. She watched as he turned to Gaara.  
"Sir … the lady wants you to go"  
She never even saw him move. The next thing she knew sand was wrapped around her escort and he was turning the most awful shade of blue. Turning to look at Gaara she was overwhelmed by the murderous intent spilling out of him. A thrill of fear ran through her.  
"Gaara!"

**Gaara**

He watched as the man struggled to breathe pain dancing around the face that had dared oppose him. He squeezed tighter.  
"Gaara , Please stop"  
All the anger had drained from her voice. He glanced at the kunoichi that was the source of his rage. What he saw made his blood run cold. She sat huddled on the couch, tears in her eyes and fear on her face. He flung the offending man out of the room, barely noticing the man scuttle away.  
"Sakura …"

**Sakura**

"Get out." She whispered her head down.  
"Sa ..."  
"I said get out!" She screamed at him.  
She felt rather than saw him leave. And she sighed in relief. Rising to her feet she cried out in pain. Flopping back on the couch she reached for the ankle that had twisted when her heel had broken on the way home.  
"You're hurt."

She screamed. Glancing up she saw Gaara in the doorway. "I thought I told you to leave"  
"You're hurt"  
"It's nothing." She pushed herself to her feet to prove her point, but the pain drove her down again. This time he caught her. Slowly laying her on the couch he pulled her ankle towards him. "It's fine I can do it myself"  
He glared up at her and she fell silent letting him place her ankle in his lap. She lay her head back enjoying the sensations as he massaged her ankle. When he was done he placed her ankle back on the floor.

**Gaara**

"Sakura …"

"Hmm"  
"Are you afraid of me"  
There was a pause and he looked at her. He had only meant to glance but he was held captive by her eyes. He tried to wait patiently for her answer.  
"Sometimes "  
"So you think I am a monster just like everybody else." He said, turning away from her, ignoring the hand that she had rest on his thigh. Somehow the fact that this one woman thought ill of him was so much more painful than all the others combined.  
"No!" "I don't think that … It's just that … you're so strong … and so completely focused ... and when you get angry it's like something takes a hold of you … and … it … it reminds me of someone." She finished so quietly that he almost didn't hear the last part. And he wished he hadn't.  
"Uchiha" He whispered the name like it was an abomination.  
"Do you still love him?"  
"A part of me will always love him. But he hurt me too much for it to matter."

"I would never hurt you."

He hadn't thought to say the words but the instant they were out of his mouth he knew they were true. He would never let any harm come to this woman. He would kill whoever tried.

**Sakura**

She wanted to see his face. Using her other hand she pulled him to face her.  
"Gaara … I"  
She raised her hand to his cheek, marveling at the gamut of emotions running through his eyes. The one that struck the deepest chord with her was one that she never thought to see in any ones eyes. It was love. Underneath all the fear and uncertainty he loved her. She smiled. The knowledge brought her so much joy.

_You love him too_. Inner Sakura told her.  
_I know. But I don't think I'm brave enough to tell him.  
So don't tell him; Show him._  
She closed her eyes and leaned forward, capturing his lips with her own, hoping that she could say with her body what she could not say with her words.

**Gaara**

The feeling of her lips pressed against his caught him by surprise. He stayed perfectly still. When he felt her arms wrap around his neck her relaxed but still did not respond. Although he did not smell any alcohol on her he still wanted her to be sure.

_I want her to be sure that this is what she wants.  
_"Sakura … are you "  
"Gaara please just kiss me" She whispered softly against his lips and that was enough to remove the strands of control he had wrapped himself in. He kissed her with everything in his soul. Pulling her even closer to him he used his lips, mouth and hands to show her the words that he did not know how to say.

THE END

AN: Thank you guys for all your reviews. Sorry this chapter is late my muse (think Ryan Reynolds shirtless) apparently went on vacation and forgot to tell me. Also the site refused to let me update. Dont know why. I am ending the story here because after this point I don't know what should happen next. (I hate it when people drag out a story line). Thank you for making my first writing experience a great one.

**Update:**

**I decided to continue the story but you may stop here if you wishto see it end with gaara and sakura i cannot guarantee that they will end up together when this story finally ends. If you want to see how the story goes on go to my page the next part is called broken 2**


End file.
